xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Austin Summers
Austin Summers (b. April 4, 2038) is a Cheyarafim mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the youngest son of Brandon Summers and Marley Mantega, and the grandson of Nightwing, Phoenix and Winddancer. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gatomon. Austin is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family and the Mantega family. 'History' Early Years Samuel Austin Christopher Summers was born on April 4, 2038 in Buenos Aires, Argentina and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the youngest son of Brandon Summers and Anya Mantega. He is of American, Russian, British, French, Japanese and Venezuelan heritage. Ausstin is the younger brother of David and Shaun. He is the younger twinbrother of Raphael and Elyon. Konohagakure In the spring of 2044, Austin, along with Raphael, Elyon, Callan, Jamie, Zachary and Isabella, were sent to Konohagakure to begin their training at the Ninja Academy. Hogwarts In the summer of 2049, Austin received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2049. Austin was eventually sorted into Gryffindor house. Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Austin is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Telekinesis: Austin possesses vast telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Austin is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Aerokinesis: Austin has the ability to mentally direct air particles, allowing him to amplify small vibrations in the air and draw far-off sounds to his ears, disrupt the equilibrium of others with compressed air and lift himself off the ground for flight. He can also create sharp forces of wind that can cut through material, and create isolated whirlwinds or directed blasts of high pressure air control and manipulate the movement of air. Molecular Immobilization: It is the ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore 'freezing' the object. It is simply referred to as freezing. Originally, this power was activated by Austin by fear or panic, during which he both flicked his hands and "froze" the target. Originally he could only freeze objects in the same room as him (if indoors) or that were in his direct line of sight within a certain range, regardless of what room they were in, and the freeze would only last for seconds at a time. When he was outdoors, it was unknown the range of effect that his powers had, but it can be noted that he was able to freeze two trucks moving on the other side of the street from his front door step, giving him a considerable range. Over time Austin was able to freeze people and objects on command. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Austin may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Austin's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Austin is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Austin can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Austin does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Austin dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Austin possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Austin possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Austin is proficient in two nature transformations, wind and water. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards wind chakra, being able to use several high-level wind-based jutsu without hand seals. Austin is also very experienced with water-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest water jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). 'Taijutsu' Combat Skills: ' 'Chakra Chakra Control: Early in his training, Austin discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Austin possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Austin possesses a genius-level intellect. Expert Pilot: Austin is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father, grandmother, great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Austin has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the the fifth generation Summers, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Austin has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Austin holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and being the son of Brandon Summers, Austin is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Austin is fluent in many languages including English, French, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Russian, Latin, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sai (it is presumed he may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Austin is trained and excels in astral combat. Eidetic Memory: Austin has eidetic memory; he can remember any piece of information with perfect detail. Strength Level Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Austin is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Austin is a very handsome young man, with black hair, blue eyes and a tanned complexion. He bears a strong resemblance to his father. His body is toned, muscular and slim. *'Hair:' Austin has short black hair, usually kept in a messy fashion. *'Wardrobe:' **'Jewelry:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Austin carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Gatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Austin carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Light around his neck. This allows his Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Austin purchased an 10" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2049. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Wizards Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Larkin family Category:Guthrie family Category:Mantega family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Aerokinetics Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2038 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Characters Category:Uchiha clan Category:Crest of Light Bearers Category:Orbing Category:Healing Blood Category:Healers Category:Cheyarafim Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Wind Release users Category:Venezuelans Category:Twins Category:Argentinians Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Water Release users Category:Gryffindors